This invention relates to the production of concrete roadways and more particularly to the production of risers therein.
In producing concrete flatwork such as streets, sidewalks, tracks and the like there is a need for riser sections therein. For example, a vehicle test track may require a series of risers to simulate bumps, potholes or similar road hazards. In streets or shopping center parking lots risers may be put in to slow traffic speed and limit the danger to pedestrians. In sidewalks across driveways, risers may be required to serve as berms for irrigation water.
In the past such risers have been usually produced after the major flatwork has been finished and cured. Thus, the riser became merely an attachment to the major flatwork instead of an integral part thereof. Even if the flatwork is acid treated or otherwise conditioned prior to placement of the riser thereon, its adherency thereto is still nominal.
On the other hand, if the attempt is made to produce the riser while the flatwork is being formed, working on or in the wet concrete, or long handled instruments are required. Risers produced by such methods are very unsatisfactory from both a workman and resultant product standpoint. In the production of test tracks, for example, the risers must be uniformly placed and of uniform shape and height as well. The required uniform preciseness is not attainable by such completely manual methods.